


Headcanons

by AzureXSnake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, NSFW, Other, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureXSnake/pseuds/AzureXSnake
Summary: For the captains
Kudos: 10
Collections: Admin Blue's Work





	1. Chapter 1

**Sawamura Daichi:**  
-Out of all the captains, Daichi is the most nurturing and it travels into the vast majority of his relationships, off and on the court  
-Diachi always wanted a younger sibling growing up  
-He 100% sees his team as a family  
-Family in and of itself is really important to Diachi because he has such a great relationship with his parents. That pushes him to be the best captain he can  
-He lowkey eats, sleeps, and breathes volleyball and comes up with some of his best plays while he’s sleepinh  
-That feeds into why he hates being woken up aside from actually being tired

 **Oikawa Tooru:**  
-The scariest of all the captains  
-He’s more than a little happy Kageyama ended up going to Karasuno instead of Shiratorizawa or Aoba Jousai, even though he would have loved to boss him around some more, because 1) if Kageyama had gone to Shiratorizawa, he’s not sure if he would have ever been able to beat them (despite the fact he couldn’t anyway) and 2) if he went to Aoba Jousai, Oikawa probably wouldn’t be able to be the captain he is, forever worrying about Kageyama catching up to him and it would effect his decisions  
-Still a huge alien-loving nerd and Iwaizumi blackmails him with it whenever he gets too out of control  
-Oikawa’s image is actually very important to him which is why that works  
-He receives at least one confession letter a day and turns the vast majority of them down, albeit very delicately  
-His playboy attitude is completely fake and he actually really hates hurting people who genuinely like him

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:**  
-To this day, Kuroo has no idea how his behead gets so bad  
-He and Kenma have had a number of sleepovers growing up where Kuroo purposefully goes to sleep first and Kenma observes him. After a couple hours of nothing, Kenma goes to sleep and, even if it’s only for an hour or two before they actually have to wake up, Kuroo’s hair always ends up an absolute mess when they do  
-Kuroo is the most manipulative of the captains but in a really positive way that helps his team do what they need to without letting on too much or at all that he’s directing them  
-Has a stray cat he regularly feeds every day on his way to school  
-He wants to bring it home so badly but his mother is deathly allergic  
-Unintentional lady-killer

 **Bokuto Koutaro:**  
-Even though Bokuto is extremely fun-loving, he’s not big on pranks  
-The most unreliable of all the captains, for obvious reasons, but it’s promoted the rest of the team to be strong on their own and to have a better sense of the game through timing  
-His mood swings do not bleed into any other part of his life mostly due to the fact that he takes so much pride in his spikes so it’s more dejecting when they get blocked  
-He keeps to a super strict sleeping schedule, and, while he is asleep, it’s nearly impossible to wake him up  
-His internal alarm clock is so spot on, he hasn’t set an alarm for years  
-He will always add a jog or in-home training to his morning routine, even if there’s an early practiced already scheduled

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi:**  
-Ushijima is book smart and extremely talented on the court but his people skills are desperately lacking due to his very straightforward nature and brutal honesty  
-The strictest of all the captains, he might as well be a drill Sargent, but he never gets mad at mistakes, only lets the team member know how they can correct it  
-The first years were all terrified of him the first few practices but his ‘all business’ nature put them at ease and they began function as part of the well-oiled Shiratorizawa team without ceremony  
-He grew up the oldest of 4 kids under one roof so he’s always been leading but would beat himself up if he ever lead them astray or gave them bad advice  
-He sees his team in a very similar light  
-Fearless leader-type


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno's underwear preferences?

**Sawamura Daichi:** Boxers definitely, lots of solid colors

**Sugawara Koushi:** Calvin Klein briefs, mostly in black because they complement him more than white

**Azumane Asahi:** Boxer-briefs, needs to keep everything as restrained as possible, just in case sorry not sorry

**Nishinoya Yuu:** Boxer-briefs cuz he does so much jumping around and yea… don’t look at me whatever colors his mom gets

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke:** White boxers with red hearts, pink and magenta stripes (canon)

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Either wearing designer boxer-briefs or going commando

**Hinata Shouyou:** White briefs all the time

**Kageyama Tobio:** White boxers with little volleyball on them

**Tsukishima Kei:** Dark blue boxers with multi-colored dinosaurs on them

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Karasuno colors boxer-briefs he wears boxer briefs in the colors of whatever school he goes to

**Shimizu Kiyoko:** Hipsters and bikinis, her faves are white and navy stripe bikinis with a navy bow on each hip

**Yachi Hitoka:** Bikini 24/7, faves are black with overlapping, colorful stars


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki

Ok, but when Tsukishima Kei has a crush, he literally goes crazy. If they so much as say good morning to him, even if they don’t speak again, his day is made. The more he denies it, the worse it gets. His crush unknowingly consumes him. It doesn’t help at all that he never lets on he has said crush, bottling everything up. He acts just as grumpy and stand-offish as with anyone else. The only way anyone would know is if Yamaguchi caught on or Tsukki himself slipped up in some way. RIP Tsukki


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa

Headcanon that, even though Oikawa Tooru is hella obsessed with aliens, he’s scared shitless of them cuz, when he was little, his family would always tell him he looked cute enough to eat. So, being tiny Oikawa, he thought the aliens would think so too and would actually eat him. Whenever he and Iwaizumi would be star-gazing and Oi thought he’d seen something moving up in the sky that looked suspicious, he’d hide behind Iwa cuz Iwa’s family never said stuff like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: how would karasuno + iwaizumi act like when they are hanging out with their best friend who they have a crush on? :,)

**Sawamura Daichi:** Daichi’s used to pressure, being the captain, and, since his crush is also his best friend, he’d be really chill with them and he’d want them to feel the same. Hangouts usually happen at one of their houses and consist of homework, talking, TV, and they are always asked to stay for dinner at Daichi’s cuz his parents love them to bits and want them to get together already. Overall, he’d be all smiles whenever they’re together.

**Sugawara Koushi:** Suga literally will do whatever it takes to see them smile cuz that would be one of his favorite things about them. He’d crack jokes and tell them silly stories about the volleyball team. He likes to go on walks with them even if it’s like, just going to the store to pick up something his mom wants, he’ll ask them to tag along. They pass by this one pet store all the time and Suga thinks it’s the most adorable thing to see them fawn over all of the animals through the glass.

**Azumane Asahi:** Asahi would be really nervous, even with the amount of time that they’ve spent together. He never wants to upset them so sometimes he’ll be a little guarded because overstepping his bounds and ruining their friendship would smash his poor little glass heart. Other than that, he’s pretty chill, aside from constantly worrying about them. Like he’ll keep things on his person in case they want/need them, just in case.

**Nishinoya Yuu:** Noya would probs be the chillest out of all of them. He hardly cares if they find out cuz he sort of wants them to so he’ll have no issue being affectionate, hugging and hand-holding, cute stuff. If they ever get snacks together, he’ll always pay for them if he can. He always wants to make them laugh so he’ll do silly and ridiculous things that will sometimes make them worry about him and he likes it when they worry cuz it means they care. And he may or may not insist on taking naps together if they’re comfortable with it.

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke:** The most protective of the bunch, especially when they’re out in public together. Anyone looks at them funny and they’re gonna get a hard glare. If his crush notices, he’ll laugh it off but’ll stick a little closer to them, maybe “jokingly” throw and arm around their shoulders. But he’s really attentive in general. If they’re having a problem, he’ll do just about anything in his power to fix it. When they hang at his house, Saeko embarrasses the crap out of him. He acts like she’s being a pain but he’s seriously hoping that they pick up that her teasing is directed towards the crush he has on them.

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Ennoshita makes his crush pretty obvious. He doesn’t like beating around the brush but he’s definitely more subtle about it than Noya. Like he’ll purposely brush their hands together as they walk or compliment them often. He lacks a little self-confidence though, it’s the only thing keeping him from straight-up confessing cuz he’s really awful at keeping secrets and this one is really hard to keep. He really does like being kinda touchy-feely with them. For the most part, he’ll suggest it like, “You can use me as a pillow if you get tired,” while they watch a movie or something but always leave it up to them to actually do it.

**Hinata Shouyou:** No matter how tired he is, once he spot his crush, he has the energy 10 cups of coffee would give a normal person. They literally give him life. Sometimes, he gets a little ahead of himself, suddenly grabbing their hands or something in excitement, then realizes it and lets them go while he blushes. He has absolutely no idea how to actually tell them that he likes them so he just kinda hopes that they pick up on it or something. Natsu must approve.

**Kageyama Tobio:** He has no idea how to act, even if they are best friends. He’s a master of the hot-and-cold act with them, being one way then completely different later. He’s so lost. He just knows he likes them a lot and it drives him nuts. He does weird sweet things that only someone close to him would know the meaning of. Like if 2 milks popped out of the vending machine, he’d give them one. Or invite them to a volleyball practice and swear that he’d keep them from getting hit with any stray balls. If he could get them into volleyball, he totally would.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Tsukki acts pretty normal, or normal for him. He’ll tease them about things, annoy them sometimes, but he’ll never take it too far. He doesn’t want them mad or upset with him ever. Inside, he’d be a mess though. He over-analyzes almost everything. Any time he tries to make his crush a little more obvious, he makes it seem less likely he has one out of reflex. He’s not good at letting things show at all.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** He would be the sweetest thing. He’d do stuff like holding open doors and giving them his jacket if they get cold. He’d be seven different kinds of nervous when they’re alone together. Usually, he’d want Tsukki around but if they managed to cut him out of the equation, Yama would have no idea what to do with himself, or at least not for a little while. After he got over Tsukki’s absence, he’d loosen up and start having a lot of fun with them. They would gossip so much, not even kidding. If they ever brought up people they liked, he’d hint as much as he could that it’s them that he likes without actually giving it away.

**Shimizu Kiyoko:** Kiyoko is probably the most reserved around her crush of them all. She likes hanging out with them but, like, quietly, stuff that doesn’t involve a lot of talking. If there’s ever a time when they’re openly talking, she usually gets very animated by the end of it and ends up really embarrassed when she realizes it. Her crush would be pretty obvious though, without her even realizing it.

**Yachi Hitoka:** Yachi second guesses herself a lot, and sometimes out loud. Like suggesting they do something together and then going back and forth with herself about how it could be a good idea and how it couldn’t be. She’s always looking to have fun with them though. She’ll suggest food a lot, ice cream and such. She wouldn’t do anything too bold to let on that she was crushing on them. She’d want to share things with them though, kinda like Kageyama. Recommending a book or some music she really likes to them or something.

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** His roughness with Oikawa does not bleed into his relationship with his crush at all. He’s really tender and patient with them. He really looks out for them but won’t let them near Oikawa if he can help it. He knows Oikawa won’t do anything with them but he doesn’t want them falling for him so they tend to hang out separately. If they’re comfortable with it, he’ll hug them if the mood strikes. He literally wants to give them the world 24/7.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: yachi and hinata's reaction to tsukki falling asleep during class (lets just say they're all in the same class lmao)

-Hinata would be pretty smug about it and try to play a prank on him, like taping a ‘Kick Me’ sign to his back or something. Tsukki probably wouldn’t notice for a while and that’d just make him find the situation even more hilarious. He'd totally be so proud of himself and would probably brag about it. It’d be even funnier once someone (probably Yamaguchi) points it out to him and he gets that pissy look on his face. RIP Hinata

-Yachi would be so torn between waking him up because class is important and letting him sleep cuz, let’s face it, Tsukki would have to be really tired to fall asleep in class. When she sees Hinata pranking him, she almost does wake him up but he swears her to very reluctant secrecy. She also laughs a little bit when Tsukki remains totally oblivious. She really can’t help it. She at least feels a little bad about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: who, out of the karasuno boys, would like curvy girls?

Daichi, Noya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Hinata, and Yamaguchi

I think that all the boys would be pretty happy with any body type but those’re who I think would go to the ends of the earth and back for a curvy girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: teams reaction to tsukki genuinely smiling and/or blushing

Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Kiyoko, Ennoshita, and Yachi would all smile with him, even if the expression wasn’t directed at them cuz Tsukki needs to smile more and deserves happiness.

Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata would instantly start teasing him, probably ruining the moment and making him revert back to a huge grump.

Kageyama would be pretty indifferent to the whole situation unless Tsukki is happy about something volleyball related, like scoring or something.

Yamaguchi would be throwing a freaking party, cheering Tsukki on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa

Part of Iwaizumi Hajime's aggression toward Oikawa stems from his two younger twin sisters that fangirl over him hardcore whenever he comes over. Now they regularly say stuff like, “Hajime-nii isn’t cute at all,” and “Why can’t you be less rough, like Oikawa-san.” Oikawa has gotten a volleyball to the head seemingly “out of nowhere” on more than one occasion. Really, it was because Iwa thought of something one of his sisters said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Lev, Oikawa, Tsukishima, Nishinoya, Kuroo, Bokuto, Kageyama, Ushijima, Iwaizumi: Who's a boob guy and who's a butt guy?
> 
> Added my own masterlist.

**Boobs:** Haiba Lev, Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Konoha Akinori, Tsukishima Akiteru, Ennoshita Chikara, Sawamura Daichi, Kinoshita Hisashi, Ukai Keishin, Futakuchi Kenji, Moniwa Kaname, Inuoka Sou, Hanamaki Takahiro, Sasaya Takahiro, Nakashima Takeru, Onaga Wataru, Sarukui Yamato, Kamasaki Yasushi, Oohira Reon, Yamagata Hayato, Kawanishi Taichi

 **Butts:** Kuroo Testurou, Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime, Azumane Asahi, Koganegawa Kanji, Narita Kazuhito, Kyoutani Kentarou, Sugawara Koushi, Yaku Morisuke, Kai Nobuyuki, Yahaba Shigeru, Fukunaga Shouhei, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Aone Takanobu, Washio Tatsuki, Terushima Yuuji, Kindaichi Yuutarou, Tendou Satori

 **Both/Either:** Oikawa Tooru, Nishinoya Yuu, Kunimi Akira, Komi Harumi, Matsukawa Issei, Takeda Ittetsu, Akaashi Keiji, Kozume Kenma, Sakunami Kousuke, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Watari Shinji, Hinata Shouyou, Yamamoto Taketora, Yutaka Obara, Shibayama Yuuki, Goshiki Tsutomu, Shirabu Kenjirou


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: oikawa, tsukki, iwaizumi, and kuroo's shy s/o getting their attention w sudden neck kisses?

**Oikawa:** He’d be really surprised that they would do something so bold but really happy at the same time. Plus, he thinks they’re the cutest thing ever when they blush. He’d be sure they knew how much he appreciated them coming out of their shell for him by giving them his full, undivided attention and then some.

**Tsukishima:** Tsukki would blush so hard and would look so offended while doing it. If they weren’t so shy, he’d tease them about it. But his shy S/O doing anything even kind of out of their usual comfort zone and he’d be wrecked. Probably would need a minute before he could properly function again.

**Iwaizumi:** There’s two ways it could go. If he was so focused on something and ended up accidentally ignoring them, he’d feel so bad because he made them do something kinda drastic just to get his attention and he’s apologize a lot. If it was arbitrary, like they just felt like doing something out of their usual comfort zone, he’d be over the moon and would squeeze them half to death because oh my god they’re adorable.

**Kuroo:** Kuroo would be pretty shocked too, but being as laid back as he is, he’d just roll with it. Maybe he would actually tease them a little bit if they’d been together a while, as long as there’s some established level of comfort there. If they got indignant about it, he’d apologize and tend to them like the good boyfriend he actually is.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mirikomasato asked: Then I wanna make a request!! How will the Karasuno guys + Oikawa+ Iwaizumi+ Aone+ Kuroo will react when their crush accidentally fall asleep on their shoulders? Make it fluffy. Hehe Thaaaaaanks *hugs&kisses*

**Sawamura Daichi:** Daichi would smile at them and carefully scooch closer so they could lean on him more. But if he knew that they were dead tired and there was a more suitable place for them to sleep, he would actually wake them up and ask if they wanted him to carry them there.

**Sugawara Koushi:** Suga would end up falling asleep with them. He’d be so relaxed by them that’d it’d just happen without him meaning to. They would actually be the one waking him up.

**Azumane Asahi:** Poor baby would be too nervous to move. He’d be way too upset if he accidentally woke them up so he stays perfectly still until they did it themselves. He thoroughly enjoys every second of it, though, and thanks whatever forces at work for making it happen.

**Nishinoya Yuu:** After the initial freak out he’d go through, he’d try to fall asleep with them. If he actually did, they’d wake up cuz Noya snores so loud. If not, he’d just sit there with his cheek resting on their head until they woke up.

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke:** Tanaka would be a blushing mess but, once he calmed down a little, he’d do whatever he could to make them comfortable, even if it was a little inconvenient for him. If he had something to put on them, a jacket he wasn’t wearing or an blanket, he’d be sure to tuck them in with it.

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Basically Daichi but he wouldn’t be able to be so selfless with them, even if they were his crush. He liked being able to see the vulnerable side of them and the closeness they shared way too much. So he’d let them sleep long as he could, even falling asleep with them if they stayed out long enough.

**Hinata Shouyou:** Hinata would feel like the heavens just dumped every kind of blessing imaginable on him. Even if he were able to fall asleep with them, he wouldn’t want to. He’d be too busy trying to commit everything about the situation to memory.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Kageyama would be ecstatic, getting that cute, overjoyed smile on his face, but also really concerned because that’s definitely not the most comfortable position to sleep in. He’d really slowly slouch or sit up so their neck was at a better angle and wouldn’t hurt when they woke up. If there was anything else he could do to make their nap a little nicer, he’d do it.

**Tsukishima Kei:** He’d act completely indifferent but he’d secretly be super happy and probably smile at least a little bit, despite himself. He’d either stay put until they woke up on their own or, if he absolutely had to get up and they were at like his house or something, he’d really gently lower them down and get a blanket so they don’t get cold. If they brought it up later, he’d treat it like it was no big deal.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Pretty much the same as Asahi. The only exception is he’d try to get a little more physical contact, like moving his leg so their knees touch or putting one of his hands over one of theirs.

**Oikawa Tooru:** He’d be so happy with himself and just sit there and fiddle with his phone while they slept, smiling the whole time. When they woke up, he’d tell them something embarrassing like they have a cute sleeping face.

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** He’d be a little worried that they were apparently so tired that they’d just fall asleep but he wouldn’t wake them up himself. Underneath his concern, he’d know it meant they felt safe with him and he’d be really proud of that. Once they woke up, he’d tell them to sleep properly at home cuz he won’t always be around to be their pillow.

**Aone Takanobu:** Aone would be so embarrassed by the situation but also really happy??? He might as well have been a statue with as still as he stays. He’d let them wake up on their own and be a little embarrassed that they fell asleep on him since he looked so grave about it. He’d try to reassure them that it was really so ok with him and they could feel free to do it again whenever they needed to.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Kuroo would just sit back and let them sleep, being just fine with it. A small but genuine smile would be stuck to his face for a long, long time. He’d literally look like he was in heaven. If he accidentally woke them up, he’d crack some ridiculous joke, like he did it because he knew they wouldn’t want to waste a second of being able to look at his beautiful face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima

So Ushijima Wakatoshi has the best self-control ever. He literally will not get hard unless he knows something is gonna go down. His S/O can be walking around naked and he won’t bat an eye, probably saying something about them going to catch a cold but he will not get turned on.

When he does though, there’s not a force on earth that can stop him from getting what he wants (unless they retract their consent for some reason). If they’re ever interrupted by something important, he’ll back off but he will be the crankiest thing ever and pretty passive aggressive towards whatever that interruption happened to be.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Okie dokie so how would Kageyama, Nishinoya, Asahi and Kuroo react if their s/o approached them, holding a flower and smiled brightly at them before putting the flower in their hair (your blog is so perfect by the way)

**Kageyama Tobio:** Kageyama would be so confused, like why? But he knew it’d make them happy so he goes with it after a bit of grumbling and a mildly embarrassed pout. If they complimented him, like telling him he looked handsome or something, he’d get that agitated look on his face but he’d be blushing so hard!

 **Nishinoya Yuu:** Noya would immediately ask if he looked pretty, to which they would respond with, “The prettiest.” He’d then proclaim himself the flower king or something silly and proudly wear it for the rest of the day. If anyone questioned him about it, he’d tell them his S/O made him the flower king and look super pleased about it.

 **Azumane Asahi:** Honestly, Asahi’s S/O probably plays with his hair a lot so he’s used to them doing stuff like that. He thinks it’s cute plus it makes them happy. He just smiles back and asks if it suits him. Obviously they say yes. Seriously, I think they make him flower crowns a lot.

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** Messing with his hair is one of the only things he’ll be a little less accepting about cuz it’s already such a mess. But because it was his S/O and they looked so adorable while they did it, he’d let it slide and thank them for picking such a pretty flower to match his pretty personality.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Scenario where Suga, Daichi, Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, Aone and Kenma were in a car with their friend jamming out to really loud music :)

**Sugawara Koushi:** Suga’s tastes really varies, literally loving anything with a strong beat, but he has a lot of pop-rock/punk. Anytime anything off FoB’s Save Rock and Roll album comes on, he cranks the volume and starts belting. After learning the lyrics, they joined him and Suga loves driving with the windows down. On a couple of occasions, they’ve seen videos of them pop up on social media looking like total wackos. He saves all of them and shares them with his friend so they can laugh together.

 **Sawamura Daichi:** So Daichi’s busy driving and, usually he’s into stuff like Rise Against but they’re in charge of music, and Upgrade U comes on an they both shout at the radio "I love this song!“ and then just look at each other and grin so wide. Daichi turns up the volume to chest-thumping and they start hitting it so hard and it’s so much fun. By the time the song ends they’re both so out of breath. Now they can’t hear that song without smiling.

 **Azumane Asahi:** Asahi’s a nervous driver so they usually do it and leave him in charge of music. Well, he has a lot of indie and just generally pretty chill stuff, nothing particularity nerve-grating or exciting but still good. This one time, after they had both gone through some pretty bad break ups, a really feel-y song comes on and they end up crying together, pulled over on the side of the road for like, a half an hour.

 **Nishinoya Yuu:** The Holy Trinity: Beyoncé, Nicki, and Rihanna, dominate his playlists. Whenever anyone goes anywhere with Noya, his bass is always blasting. Basically, being in Noya’s car is like being at the club. By the end of their rides with him, they always feel like they could take on the world. So this one time, they’re riding around together and these punks blaring Iggy pull up at a stoplight and it’s late, no one’s out, clear stretch of road ahead, and challenges them to a road race. Oh my god, Noya accepted and he smoked those losers. It was certainly a night to remember.

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke:** Tanaka’s musical tastes sit on either side of the spectrum. It’s either stuff like Breaking Benjamin or Britney Spears; there is no in between. The thing is Tanaka sings really well so when one of his more hardcore songs, it’s really awesome being in the car with him, rocking out and getting to listen to his voice. But then something like Too Cool To Dance comes on and he goes into this ridiculous falsetto and gets so into it and sassy. The first time it happened, they burst out laughing, making him give his whole “You got a problem?!” shtick which only made them laugh harder. They both ended up in tears because they were dying of laughter.

 **Aone Takanobu:** Aone has hella Mariah Carey on his phone. Like he genuinely loves her music. They start playing it and he just gets this look on his face like shit, they found out. But then something so much better comes on. Fergalicious starts playing and he reaches for the volume dial out of reflex and gets so turnt. It takes them a while to recover but when they do they have so much fun. After that, Aone is a lot more relaxed around them.

 **Kozume Kenma:** Kenma, being the videogame dweeb he is, has a lot of soundtracks from said games on his phone. So they go for a road trip out to the lake at his friend’s request cuz ew, nature, no service, but they practically begged him so he ended up giving in. By the time they start heading back, it’s pretty dark and, not having had the horrible time he thought he was gonna have, Kenma’s pretty relaxed and singing along to the J-Pop on his phone while they’re full on jamming, music blasting as they drive together. But the song changes to one of the suspense tracks from a particularly terrifying horror game, and he starts remembering how freaked he actually was and the fact it’s nighttime doesn’t help. Thankfully, he’s not the one driving, cuz when they look over at him and ask him if something’s wrong, he's so stuck in his own head that he actually screams. They get startled so bad that they have to pull over and Kenma’s really embarrassed and they mutually agree that maybe their phone has a better suited musical selection.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alphavis asked: Kuroo, Kageyama, Asahi, Tsukki and Nishinoya reacting to suddenly getting a girl who is a pro at volleyball on their team. (Good luck, senpai

**Kuroo:** He’d want to see what she could do and how well she worked with all the other members as soon as possible. If they all took to her well (there’s really no reason they wouldn’t), she’d be an official part of the Nekoma family as far as he’s concerned.

**Kageyama:** Heart eyes. He would admire her so much and probably develop a huge crush. Oh man. And if she could handle his tosses, shoot, that boy would die of happiness. Soulmates much? He thinks so.

**Asahi:** He’d be terrified of her at first, more so after he saw how good she was on court, thinking she was scary. But after getting to know her and sees that she wasn’t going to rip him to bits at a moments notice, he’d open up to her. Ask for some tips in technique, give some for fitting into the team dynamic. Things like that.

**Tsukishima:** Tsukki would be skeptical. Not because she’s a girl but because that’s just how Tsukki is. After seeing how she plays, he might be a little impressed, not that he’d ever say so. At the very least, he’d think she was interesting and not an entirely unwanted addition.

**Nishinoya:** Noya would be off the wall, first, because cute girl and second, cute, _athletic_ girl. He’d be bouncing around like crazy once he saw her in action, immediately wanting to try receiving her serves and spikes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hey! Your blog is fantastic i love it so muuch~ my question is how would Suga, Kageyama, Kuroo and Oikawa react to their s/o drawing a portrait of them :)

**Sugawara:** Suga would be really flattered. Even if he doesn’t know exactly how much work goes into something like that, he knows it’s a lot. Once they showed him the finished product, he’d be so amazed and would ask if he could keep it. If they said yes, he’d keep it in his room and smile at it all the time cuz he loves it.

**Kageyama:** He would blush a lot but be totally blown away and think they were one of the most incredibly talented people ever. He’d tell them so too. He’d wanna keep it and, if they let him, he’d take it with him to matches for good luck and look at it for encouragement when he needed it.

**Kuroo:** He’d be like woah, and really impressed. Forehead kisses and praise would be a thing. He’s ask if they needed it for anything and, if they said no, he’d ask to keep it. He’d try to show it to Kenma as nonchalantly as possible cuz he’s a proud boyfriend.

**Oikawa:** Oikawa would immediately ask if he could have it and go show it off immediately to Iwa and basically anyone he could because he loves it so much and thinks it’s so great. He got it framed and it’s on one of his bedroom walls.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: What are the Karasuno boys (+ Kuroo and Kenma) favorite sex positions? Who do you think would last the longest?
> 
> #1-longest, #12-shortest

**Sawamura Daichi:** Bed Spread #1

**Sugawara Koushi:** Up, Up, and Away #3

**Azumane Asahi:** Magic Mountain #8

**Nishinoya Yuu:** The G-Force #6

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke:** Bucking Bronco #7

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Baby Got Back #4

**Hinata Shouyou:** The Rock & Roll #10 (lol)

**Kageyama Tobio:** The Wow-Him Powwow #9 (also lol)

**Tsukishima Kei:** Now and Zen #5

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Tight Squeeze #11

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** The Stand and Deliver #2

**Kozume Kenma:** The Cosmo Cat #12


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Karasuno + Iwaizumi's reaction when their s/o hugs them from behind :)

**Sawamura Daichi:** Daichi loves hugs and physical closeness. Couple that with the little bit of surprise that comes with backwards hugs, well, he loves them. He’ll immediately relax into them and turn his head to get a kiss.

 **Sugawara Koushi:** Suga would wrap his arms behind him to hold them like that. There would be some cute waddle circles before he let them go and pulled them into a front hug. He’d keep them pulled against his chest and kiss them a lot with more waddle circles.

 **Azumane Asahi:** Asahi, being the big baby he is, even if it’s just him and his S/O, he’ll always startle at their touch, not matter how gentle and nonthreatening they make it. He’ll loosen up quickly cuz he really is comfortable with them, it’s just reflex.

 **Nishinoya Yuu:** He’ll immediately try to twist in their hold so they’re facing each other and try to get kisses. He likes backwards hugs but he wants to see their cute face and nuzzle them. He’s damn affectionate.

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke:** Tanaka would relish the feeling for a while feeling before picking them up and piggy-backing them around. He wouldn’t put them back down until there was a huge smile on their face for him to kiss when he did.

 **Ennoshita Chikara:** Insta-calm and his cute, little smile. He’s all about backwards hugs. They make him playful for whatever reason. He and his S/O will usually end up dancing around together or making out.

 **Hinata Shouyou:** Hinata gets a big, goofy grin on his face and it’s one of the only things that can keep him still. He’d snuggle back into them and then start gabbing, starting with how comfortable they were, eventually pulling away cuz he got too animated.

 **Kageyama Tobio:** He’d ask what they were doing and after a very obvious answer, he’d blushingly accept the affection, although kinda confused and say something like, “Wouldn’t it make more sense from the front?” They’d ask why and he’d say it was so he could kiss them, totally straight-faced, like duh.

 **Tsukishima Kei:** Tsukki would let them do whatever they wanted, mostly cuz he liked it and couldn’t stop them either way. He might complain a little if they were limiting his range of motion while he was busy. He’d try not to be too snarky about it though. He doesn’t want them to think their affection is annoying to him, cuz it’s definitely not.

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Yama would lace their fingers on his stomach and sway really gently with them back and forth. He’d talk with them, like about random stuff: how their day was going, that he liked them a lot, how happy he made them, volleyball, anything. He’d really want it to last forever.

 **Shimizu Kiyoko:** She’d be so embarrassed, not really being one for such blatant displays of affection. But she wouldn’t hate it, she’d just be really red while she leans her head back on them.

 **Yachi Hitoka:** Yachi would practically jump out of her own skin if she weren’t expecting it. After finding out it’s just them, she’d chill and smile really brightly and rest her arms over theirs. She’s so tiny her S/O probably picks her up and spins her for a while like that.

 **Iwaizumi Hajime:** He’d be kinda eh about someone touching him so suddenly but, if it was a regular thing they did and he knew it was them, he’d like it a lot. Leaning into them would be a thing that happens too cuz he needs to chill sometimes and them doing things like that reminds him to.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: hello! could i get the teams reactions (especially tanaka and noya's) when they find out that the karasuno first years have a pretty second year girlfriend?

Daichi, Suga, Asahi, and Ennoshita would just think it’s cute. Like aw, happy babies and their S/Os. Adorable. Especially since they all thought it was unlikely they’d care about dating all that much. Basically proud, supportive parents.

Tanaka and Noya would be like HOW?!?! They’d be rather impressed though, that the first years went for someone older, those little scamps. They’d try to offer all the advice and guidance they could to the children. They’d tell each other first years that, since they probably knew their S/Os, to makes sure they treated them right. But they’d also tell the S/Os to take care of the young ones, cuz they really, really need it. Yachi’s S/O they’d hardcore intimidate, letting them know that if she got hurt, they would not be happy with them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How would all of Karasuno act if their s/o tried to play volleyball with them but totally sucked? I love your blog, by the way!

Daichi, Suga, Ennoshita, and Narita would be really patient with their S/O. It honestly just makes them happy that they’re interested in something they hold so dear to begin with. When teaching their S/Os, they have no issue positioning their body to make things easier for them and give them helpful tips on where to be looking and what to focus on. Obviously, there’s only so far guidance can go and that comes through with the ball they take to the face and nearly knock themselves out with. They suggest that maybe their S/O is better off just watching the games from now on. Kinoshita Hisashi does the same thing but tells funny anecdotes about the team as he teaches to make things less serious, helping them relax so things feel more natural. It doesn’t really help but he tried…

While Asahi would really appreciate them wanting to learn about something he’s so dedicated to, he’d be really nervous about being a bad teacher and screwing up in some way and them getting hurt. After spending an afternoon explaining basic techniques and objectives, though, it’s clear they are more worried for their own safety than even he is with the way they avoid the ball like the plague, chickening out when they should be receiving or giving weak tosses and serves. He’s just glad they tried and it didn’t go as horribly as it could have.

Noya would explain everything about being a libero in depth, building it up like the coolest thing ever until they’re itching to play with him. Their passes suck but that made for a good challenge for Noya so he was having plenty of fun. Then he pulls a Rolling Thunder and they immediately want to try. They end up with a concussion and Noya feels guilty.

Tanaka be really excited to teach them, even if he’s not the best at it. He thoroughly explains the art of intimidation to them and its importance in volleyball. His explanations of almost everything else are pretty simple, nothing too deep. When they actually put what they learned about receiving into practice, he wound up with a ball to where the sun don’t shine. While he’s glad they tried, he really could’ve gone without that. They never speak of playing volleyball together again.

Hinata would be overjoyed that his S/O was interest in learning about volleyball but he would be such a god-awful teacher, using sounds (gwah, pah, bam) to describe doing things. It would be a mess. After a loose demonstration of spiking, he’d have them try, tossing to them and everything, and they would take the ball to the face then fall flat on their ass. They both agree that they really should keep themselves away from volleyball.

Kageyama would be over the moon about teaching his S/O all about volleyball. He’d try to get them into the physical aspects of the game, obviously focusing a lot on setting, but once that idea went out the window, to his disappointment, he’d make sure they were well-versed on the game. By the end, their head would be swimming with volleyball facts, plays… If Kageyama knew it, then so did they.

Tsukishima would think it’s an actual bother having to teach them since they don’t really need to know and he could be doing more productive things with his time, but they’re so insistent and he ends up giving in. He explains everything like he learned it from Akiteru, though, less enthused. After many failed attempts at literally everything, they serve particularly hard due to their frustration. Tsukki barely has time to duck out of the way. After that, he refuses to keep teaching them and hopes they never pick up another volleyball in their life.

Yamaguchi and Kiyoko would be really good at explaining how the game works, though, maybe not the best when it comes to technique. Because of this, they’re more likely to get discouraged from teaching their S/Os the more mishaps occur, even if they’re small and not at all serious. They wouldn’t be disappointed one way or the other, the two would just proud of them for doing their best and that’s good enough.

Yachi, poor child, would have to turn them over to Daichi or someone with experience because she has no idea when it comes to volleyball. If they insisted it be her to teach them, she’d do all the research she could, getting tips from each club member to use so she would have at least some useful information at her disposal. In the end, though, they’d both end up hurting themselves. They’ll both say it was fun despite that.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: how would the karasuno boys + oikawa react to finding out their s/o was /deathly/ afraid of bugs? (s obs for 2 years i love your writing so much aaaaaaaa)

Daichi would be really understanding, keeping a level head when they’re cowering. He’d let them go somewhere, away from his S/O. Unless it’s a wasp, then he runs and drags them along. He’s allergic to stings.

Suga is really good at handling bugs, not that he really likes them. But for his S/O, he’d deal with them. If they’re in the house, they get crushed. Unless, it’s a bumble bee cuz they’re important and he knows they’re basically harmless and helpful.

Asahi freaks out with them. He’s terrified of bugs too. So at least they know they aren’t alone but a third party needs to be called in to handle any insect problems.

Noya would be totally fine protecting his S/O and would actively scout for any bugs that they might not notice. He’d be really sweet about it, making their fear feel valid without realizing he was doing it.

Tanaka would act the part of the hero who keeps them safe from creepy-crawlies but if you actually put any near him, he freaks. Spiders especially.

Ennoshita doesn’t like them much either but more in the sense that they’re just creepy, as opposed to actual fear. He won’t usually kill anything, unless it’s a spider, it’s at their request, or in his living space.

Hinata would tell his S/O that it’s okay that they were really scared of bugs and then share some stories about how he gets before most matches, saying everyone has things they’re afraid of. He’d do his best to be sensitive to them and help them out when they need it.

Kageyama’s totally unfazed by bugs so he just tells them he'll take care of it if they cause his S/O trouble. Actually, it’d be more like he declared war on them. No one messes with his S/O.

Tsukishima’d think it was kind of ridiculous since they are so much larger but he wouldn’t tease them about it, cuz he knows that’d be shitty of him. He’d also takes care of any bugs that happen to be around. He releases them outside.

Yama would be cute and shield them from any insect in their immediate vicinity. He wouldn’t bother with it if he could help it, though, cuz they’re gross.

Oikawa’s right there with them! He’s so traumatized from his days with Iwa as kids. Hates hates hates bugs.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: ahh pls, if i'm not bothering u, may i request a karasuno+oikawa+kenma+kuroo reactions to seeing a libero s/o defending with goddayuum graaace (iloveyourblogsomuchthanku)

**Sawamura Daichi:** Proud boyfriend. Equal parts cheering his head off and looking smug each time they thwart the opposing team’s offense.

 **Sugawara Koushi:** Suga would literally bring the entire team, if he could manage it, to go watch them play. He’d love every time one of his own teammates praised them. He’d just sit there, very pleased with himself, like, “Yup, they’re mine.”

 **Azumane Asahi:** Asahi would just sit there watching them move around in total awe. He’d get so happy and proud to the point where he’d get really animated, openly cheering them.

 **Nishinoya Yuu:** Noya would be going crazy, simultaneously shouting praise and technique reminders to them. He’d know they heard him by the smile on their face.

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke:** He’d go between building them up and taunting the opposing team. There’d be a shit-eating grin on his face whenever anyone said anything about them and how awesome they were.

 **Ennoshita Chikara:** He has the utmost confidence in them and how they’ll help lead their team to victory. He’s already planning how to celebrate with them while watching them play with a happy smile on his face.

 **Hinata Shouyou:** Hinata would be both floored at their skill and bouncing around because any time he watches volleyball, he gets the urge to play. Plus he thinks they’re absolutely incredible. He’s gawh-ing and oh-king the whole time.

 **Kageyama Tobio:** He’d be examining their technique the whole game even as he cheers them, prepared to give them feedback that they always want. He’d be so in love, though. So proud of his libero S/O.

 **Tsukishima Kei:** Tsukishima would be wearing a tiny, smug grin the whole time he watched them play, totally killing it. He’d be sure to brag loudly about them to the team if they so much as mentioned the game.

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** He’d have his eyes glued to them the whole match, spending the time watching them dreamily and like a small child seeing their idol on TV.

 **Oikawa Tooru:** All he’d be thinking of is how very pleased with himself he is that he managed to nab such a perf S/O. He’d brag to Iwa a lot like “Did you see that? Aren’t they great?“ 

**Kozume Kenma:** He never has a console in his hands when they’re playing. He’d be way too caught up with watching them move. He wouldn’t outwardly say how happy and proud he was but one look at him and it’d be the most obvious thing ever.

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** He’d be quiet with his encouragement for the most part, keeping them mostly to himself. Every now and then though, when they did something especially great, being the smug, teasing little shit he is, he’d very loudly say how ‘that libero was going to be the death of the other team.’


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aceiwa-chan asked: I'm not sure if this has been asked before but Kurasano boys reactions to their significant other catching them watching porn ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Sawamura Daichi:** Daichi’s usually really careful so when his S/O comes in and clearly sees what’s on his screen, he’s mortified. Like red face, stuttering mortified. It’d honestly be pretty funny seeing the usually-calm captain so flustered.

**Sugawara Koushi:** Suga would let out a startled yell and try to cover the screen or ‘x’ out of the tab but they already saw. Accepting his fate, he’d just sigh and apologize for being careless while also hinting at them to either join or let him be for a while.

**Azumane Asahi:** Asahi would literally want to crawl under a rock. He never watches porn and the one time in like, months that he does, his S/O catches him. He’d be so apologetic for the entire next week.

**Nishinoya Yuu:** Noya would be sort of embarrassed and stutter a little bit but he’d be kind of happy he was caught. He’s really not a fan of porn. He’d much rather have his S/O help him get off than some stranger in a video.

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke:** He’d try to pull the whole ‘it’s not what it looks like’ thing but he’d totally been caught so it wouldn’t do him any good. He’d be a little ashamed about it and would need his S/O’s reassurance that things were cool. No harm, no foul.

**Ennoshita Chikara:** He would be really red but wouldn’t try to hide or deny what he was doing. He’s pretty open sexually and has a reasonably high sex drive so he’d just hope that his S/O would be ok, or at least understanding of his needs.

**Hinata Shouyou:** Hinata practically jumped out of his skin once his S/O caught him. He’d try to explain himself but would end up just blowing a fuse instead. He wouldn’t be able to talk to his S/O properly for a while.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Kageyama would try to hide what he was doing initially but because he was so undeniably caught, he’d begrudgingly own up to it. He’d be embarrassed but he’d get over it pretty quickly. If they joined him, cool. If not, he’d just go back to what he was doing. 

**Tsukishima Kei:** Tsukki wouldn’t be really embarrassed by it at all, maybe even a little miffed that he was being interrupted during his personal time. But, since it was his S/O, he’d see a pretty clear opportunity to get off with them if they were up for it, which was way better.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** He wouldn’t be sure what to do for a little while, his brain just kind of shutting down, even if the video were still playing. He’d get it together after a while and be really flustered, totally unable to meet their eyes even as he apologized.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can i request Karasuno boys + oikawa + kuroo reacting to their s/o ex boyfriend asking them to take them back in front of them? Love the blog♡

**Sawamura Daichi:** Daichi’s a patient person, he really is, but damn, they set off every scary switch he had. He wouldn’t be mad, per say, there was a reason his S/O was with him and not this guy, but he definitely would not be happy. He’d maintain his pleasant façade but get an intimidating aura around him, similar to how he gets with Kuroo except actually threatening.

**Sugawara Koushi:** Suga would be pretty annoyed at their ex and get really clingy, letting them know without saying a word who he was. He’d carry on a conversation as normal but would throw in references that only his S/O would get, or bring up upcoming plans. He’d basically be passive aggressive without seeming at all aggressive.

**Azumane Asahi:** Even with Asahi’s gentle nature, he’d be miffed that their ex would do something so rude. He’d be a polite as he could, not wanting to start a full-blown confrontation. His S/O would have to take charge of the situation to get their ex to leave, though.

**Nishinoya Yuu:** Noya would be more surprised at first than anything else. Like this guy has balls and some kind of nerve to boot. But that really wouldn’t last. He’d get between his S/O and their ex and announce how they’ve already moved on none too quietly then promptly march off with them, leaving the ex to just deal with it.

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke:** He’d immediately pick a fight with the guy. “They already have a boyfriend and they’re not looking for two.” If the guy still wouldn’t back off, he’d let him hear it from his S/O. If things went badly from there, he wouldn’t hesitate to clock the guy. He’s not a violent guy but he wouldn’t stand for anyone disrespecting his S/O.

**Ennoshita Chikara:** While Ennoshita would be pretty pissed their ex would pull something like that, he’d keep his nose out of it since it’s not his business. There’s a reason he was their boyfriend and not them. So he’d just stand behind them, giving them all the support they might need. If they start giving his S/O a hard time, then he’d step in and tell them to buzz off.

**Hinata Shouyou:** There’s a good chance that their ex would completely overlook Hinata, as most people usually do. That would only make him get in their face the only way he knew how: by jumping in it and scaring the shit out of them. He’d then say something like, “_____ is mine now. There’s no way they’d take you back because I’ve been taking really good care of them!” and then stomp off with them in tow.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Kageyama would just straight up intimidate/threaten them like, “Would you like a volleyball to the face?” even though he probably doesn’t have a volleyball handy, or asking his S/O if they want this guy bothering them. Since it’s been known to terrify people, he also might just force a smile and intimidate them quietly while the two converse, unnerving them entirely.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Tsukki, bless his heart, would pull out all the sass stops, saying things like, “Isn’t that kind of low class, begging to be taken back in front of their new boyfriend? Pathetic. It almost makes me feel bad for you.” Literally, RIP ex bf. Tsukki would tear that boy’s ego to shreds and have a smile on his face while doing it.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Yama wouldn’t say a thing. As much as he liked/loved his S/O, it was ultimately their decision. He’d just keep a tight hold on their hand while they say whatever they have to say to their ex.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Oikawa would be flat-out offended. How dare they pull such a stunt? In front of him, their boyfriend no less. He’d tear into them just a viciously, if not more so, compared to Tsukki, hanging off his S/O the whole time. “_____-chan, how bad was your taste before you met me? And you, can’t you see they’re much happier with me? Of course you can, you have eyes after all, even if they are up your ass with the rest of your head. But don’t worry. I’m taking very good care of them.“ 

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Kuroo would get so territorial over his S/O. He’s not the jealous type because he’s so confident that he makes them happy, but he definitely is protective of them. He might’ve felt sorry for their ex, losing someone as great as his S/O, but what they just did was shitty. So he gets all of Kuroo’s aggressive smiles and narrowed eyes telling ex to get lost cuz they aren’t wanted there, by either of them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izzy-doll asked: Evil ex boyfriend strikes again! Can I request Karasuno boys + oikawa + kuroo reacting to their s/o ex boyfriend gets really physical with them saying that they don't deserve s/o??? Love the way you write~~
> 
> Ok, let it be known that none of the boys can get into actual fights because of volleyball and risking their physical health. So this is going to be more of an S/O take over… for the most part.

**Sawamura Daichi:** He couldn’t do much of anything, in terms of fighting, being the captain of the volleyball team. But, oh man, Daichi would be furious, like legitimately angry. So would his S/O because they get right up in their ex’s face as soon as Daichi pushes him away. They literally take charge of the situation, yelling at their ex about how Daichi is the best thing that ever happened to them and how it would take at least a million of him to be as worthy of them as Daichi is. After that, they’d take Daichi’s hand and stomp away, yelling back that they never wanted to see his sorry face again.

 **Sugawara Koushi:** Suga would pull an innocent act, like he had no idea what he was so upset about. Inside, he’s be seething. It took a lot to even make Suga upset. He wouldn’t be mad at what they said because he knows it’s total crap. He’d be mad at their reasons for saying it, out of spite and aggression while totally disregarding the happiness of the person he claimed to care so much for. His S/O must’ve felt the same because they grabbed the wrist that held Suga’s collar and looked their ex dead in the eye and demanded he let go, which he would because they were much scarier than he ever thought possible when they were mad. Their ex would turn tail and gtfo of there fast.

 **Azumane Asahi:** Asahi could take the shoving but the words their ex was spewing made him angry, because he knew that they were only meant to be hurtful while not even being true, and the shitty thing about that was that Asahi’s an angry crier. As soon as his S/O saw that, they got between the two boys and slapped their ex, simply telling them to leave, their voice twenty-below-zero. Once he was gone, they’d immediate turn to Asahi, all warmth and comfort and hold their gentle giant until the tears subsided, whispering to him softly about how lucky they were to have a kind and loving boyfriend who cared so much about them.

 **Nishinoya Yuu:** Given Noya’s size, he’s had some trouble where people picked on him in the past and learned how to handle himself pretty early on. Once their ex started giving more trouble, after they walked away, he figured that punk had it coming. A quick swipe from behind their ex’s legs would have him on the ground with Noya glaring down at him, his S/O at his back, both looking down at him in disdain. They’d walk off together without so much as a word, hand-in-hand. Noya would then train three times as hard during practice and no one would know why.

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke:** Tanaka would not put up with any of the fuckery their ex was trying to pull, especially not that bit about being undeserving because he would do anything for his S/O. One swift punch to the nose and their ex would be down. A breezy ‘sorry not sorry’ would be all they said to their ex as the couple walked off with each other, arms linked.

 **Ennoshita Chikara:** Ennoshita would honestly be really stung by their ex’s words, already thinking of himself as one of the ungrateful second years and his S/O could see it. What his S/O did surprised him more than anything, though; they started bawling, huccuping around rebuttals to every negative thing their ex had said and giving him the drive to push the other boy away so he could be by their side. At the display of them crying into Ennoshita’s shoulder and the hard ‘this is all your fault’ look he was giving him, the ex would split.

 **Hinata Shouyou:** Hinata has no idea how to fight and gets nervous about volleyball games so when they saw their ex making a move towards him, they’d simply pick him up and shield him behind them. Even with all his wiggling at their ex’s provoking words, they absolutely would not let him go, telling him that if he had any intention of hurting Hinata, they’d hurt him twice as bad before they even let him lay so much as a finger on his little orange head. At the very least, it’d get Hinata to stop squirming. At the very most, it’d get their ex to leave.

 **Kageyama Tobio:** By the time their ex got to taunting him, Kageyama would be about to full-on rage at him. They would actually have to hold Kageyama back front laying one into him. Once they got him to calm down some, or at least enough to not jump his punk ass, they’d turn on their ex and start laying down the law, accusing him of not caring about them at all, how he was just acting on his own selfishness, and that they were far happier with Kageyama, a volleyball obsessed nerd whom they love and adore, than they ever were with his sorry ass. End of conversation. They’d pull their blushing boyfriend away from their dumbfounded ex, hoping to never deal with him again.

 **Tsukishima Kei:** Even though Tsukki would keep his calm as their ex pushed him around, choosing to keep his hands in his pockets, he’d be pissed off at every word that came out of his mouth. By the time he pulled Tsukki by his collar to his level, Tsukki had the perfect thing to say. “My, my, what brutish behavior. I’d hate to think that you acted this way around _____ while you were together.” That caught him off guard and he’d stumble back at the accusation. “It’s no surprise the two of you split. After all, who would want a boyfriend that flaunts his insecurities so brazenly. Better luck next time.” And with that, he’d pull his S/O to his side and saunters off like the whole ordeal never happened.

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Yamaguchi would try really hard to just be passive about the whole situation but when he started saying how he didn’t deserve them, something snapped. “And you do? Look at them! Do they look happy? You were once really important to them; do you really think they want to see us fighting?!” That threw him for a loop and, upon actually thinking about what he was doing, he’d know that Yamaguchi hit the nail on the head, especially at the horrified look at they were giving him from Yama’s side and he’d leave, maybe even with a sorry. Go Yamaguchi!

 **Oikawa Tooru:** Knowing their ex, they knew something like that would actually be coming so they worked themselves in between the two before he could even make a move, saying that if he took issue with Oikawa, he’d have to deal with it through them. Being put in that position, the ex spit out some more junk but would leave the couple alone with them telling him not to bother them anymore. Then they’d set to work on calming down their riled up idiot of a boyfriend.

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** Getting physical with him is a bad idea. Insulting their beloved boyfriend in front of them is an even worse one. As soon as Kuroo got a look at his S/O, he wisely started backing up just as they marched up to their ex, taking him by the collars and shaking him as they yell. “How dare you talk to my boyfriend that way! We broke up, and you come crawling back in an attempt to get back in my good graces and this is what you do?! Kuroo may be a pain in the ass who likes to tease anyone he can but he’s sweet, and loving, and his stupidly smug grin is adorable, and, more importantly, he’s the one I like. Not! You!” And that was that. Panting, they pushed him away and took Kuroo by the hand, leading him away from the dazed boy, who was never to be seen again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: What do you think the Karasunos boys favorite hot drink would be? Or how they take their hot drink?

**Sawamura Daichi:** Hot Apple Cider

 **Sugawara Koushi:** Herbal Teas

 **Azumane Asahi:** Hot Coaco

 **Nishinoya Yuu:** Vanilla Chai

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke:** Coffee

 **Ennoshita Chikara:** Green Tea

 **Hinata Shouyou:** Cinnamon Orange Cider

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Hot Milk with Honey

 **Tsukishima Kei:** French Vanilla Latte with Foam

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Eggnog


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mirikomasato asked: How will the guys (Karasuno+ Oikawa+ Iwaizumi+ Matsukawa+ Hanamaki+ Kuroo) react when they're staring at their crush (maybe they are in school) and suddenly their eyes met and their crush smiles at them? Oh my!! Thanks :D :D

**Sawamura Daichi:** Daichi would blush his head off. He’s not the type to be “caught” doing things so he’d be pretty embarrassed but he’d give them a nervous but genuinely happy smile back.

 **Sugawara Koushi:** Suga would be cool as a cucumber actually, maybe a little blush but totally no big deal. He’d have no problem returning their smile with a sweet one of his own.

 **Azumane Asahi:** Even though he was kind of embarrassed about being caught but he’d smile back at them, really shyly but it’d be adorable.

 **Nishinoya Yuu:** Noya wouldn’t make a big deal about being caught, it was his own fault after all, but he’d be a little bashful. He’d give them the biggest, most sincere smile back that he could manage.

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke:** He’d overreact a little bit about being caught staring, making a show of tearing his attention from them without really meaning to, not waiting to see their reaction at all. He’d quickly peek up at them though, to see if they were mad or anything. Once he knows he’s not in any hot water with them, he’d give them a toothy grin back.

 **Ennoshita Chikara:** There’d be a quick moment where he has no idea what to do and just keeps staring at them for a while. After he collected himself and saw that he wasn’t in trouble at all and that they were actually smiling at him, he’d give a small and grateful one back with a blush.

 **Hinata Shouyou:** Hinata would pretty much stop breathing, totally dumbstruck, first at being caught and then at their smile. He’d be able to get a really embarrassed smile on his face but his brain would be collapsing in on itself.

 **Kageyama Tobio:** He’d immediately look away after being caught and then back like two seconds later to find them smiling at him. He wouldn’t wanna smile back cuz it’s been known to be pretty scary, but if he did it subconsciously, it’d be cute and wouldn’t instill fear in the hearts of everyone in the room.

 **Tsukishima Kei:** Tsukki would be a little surprised at being caught and it’d show for an instant. He’d be happy that they smiled at him, might even smile back and give a little wave, but that’d be more to get a reaction out of them than anything else. It’s more likely that he’d be his normal tsundere self and turn away in a huff or like he was never watching them in the first place.

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** He’d totally be ready to apologize until he saw that they were smiling. Since he’s not in any kind of trouble, he’d just rub the back of his head and smile back.

 **Oikawa Tooru:** Being the confident guy Oikawa is, he’d genuinely smile back at them, maybe even blow them a play kiss. Whatever to get a positive reaction out of them while also letting on that he was crushing on them.

 **Iwaizumi Hajime:** Iwa would go a little wide-eyed, blush, and then look away like his life depended on it. He’d check to see if he did any serious damage but finding they were actually smiling at him, he’d just blush harder and more pointedly turn his attention back to whatever was in front of him, smiling to himself.

 **Matsukawa Issei:** Since he got caught and they ended up smiling at him, he’d feel like getting them back a little. He’d smile super big and bright in hopes that it’d make them blush.

 **Hanamaki Takahiro:** There’d be a little bit of an ‘oh damn’ moment at being caught but since they smiled, he’d smile back, though, a little bit unsure of himself.

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** He’d immediately send them a charming smile back. He would probably pass them a note, telling them to meet him later, so that he could confess. It would only be a mater of time after they put two and two together, after all, since Kuroo makes his crushes pretty obvious.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izzy-doll asked: Can i request a scenario with Karasuno + kenma and kuroo reacting to their s/o holding their chest when they run or go up a set of stairs? BTW love the blog!

Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Yamaguchi would all turn away and not ogle them out of respect.

Nishinoya, Hinata, and Kageyama would all just be legitimately confused by why that was necessary and, upon having it explained to them, would blush like the bunch of fools they are.

Tsukishima would sigh at them for doing something he saw as silly cuz he really just doesn’t get it, since he doesn’t have boobs.

Kenma would be pretty indifferent about it. Their business is their business and they have their reasons.

Kuroo would half jokingly yet very happily offer his assistance to them.


End file.
